Nouvelle vague
by clemie
Summary: Hermione Granger,jeune héroïne de retour à Poudlard. Nympha/ Tonks, jeune ex-Auror et nouvelle serveuse du pub Les Trois Balais. Leurs routes ne devaient plus jamais se croiser...non?                    Série de one-shoot, yuri/femslash soft.
1. Prologue?

**Amis lecteurs, bonsoirs/bonjours! C'est donc partit pour une série de récit plus ou moins courts, mettant en scène une relation 'soft' entre deux femmes. pas aimer, pas lire OK? Sur ce, bonne lecture aux courageux et courageuses et à plus^^! **

_**Je ne possède évidement pas Harry Potter, ni toutes les références au monde de J.K Rowling**_

* * *

><p>« Tu m'enmerde Wesley. Va te faire mettre ailleurs. Définitivement.»<p>

C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Juste un reproche (stupide !) de trop qui avait ouvert la vanne et provoquer l'inondation. Ton nouvel ex c'en était d'ailleurs bien sortit, en comparaison de l'océan d'insulte qui composait actuellement la totalité de tes sentiments à son égard.

Tu avais choqué. Personne ne pouvait croire une telle chose. Croire que toi, Hermione Granger, toi la petite sourie de bibliothèques, pouvait à la fois être aussi vulgaire et surtout, surtout larguer de sang-froid l'un des rares hommes capables de s'intéresser à toi, c'est-à-dire Ronald Wesley. Ledit 'homme' ne comprit d'ailleurs pas ce qui avais pu motiver une telle action et passa le mois qui suivit à te demander des explications, à chercher un hypothétique rival, à gémir qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans toi, pour finalement se consoler dans la poitrine (généreuse) de Lavande Brown.

Durant tout ce temps, les rumeurs se multipliaient. Mais, Morgane merci, finirent rapidement (faute de matières premières) par se concentrer sur la 'romance' entre Ron et Lavande et le célibat suspicieux de l'Elu. Heureusement. Tu ne supportais plus les regards et petits mots compatissant de parfaits inconnus sur ton prétendu avortement ou statut de femme battue.

Tu n'avais malgré tout fait aucuns efforts pour dissiper ces bruits, heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir la désapprobation outrée de tes paires… Du moins pour le moment.

Parce que, malgré ce que croyaient tous tes camardes et amis, ce n'était pas un simple coup de tête qui motivait cette rupture brutale (bien que Ron méritait une telle réaction à te rabaisser un peu plus chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche). Tu ne pouvais juste plus oublier ou ignorer les sensations que tu avais à la vue d'_une autre_. Et l'absurde sens de l'honneur que tu avais depuis toujours te dictais de lâcher l'actuel, avant d'enfin prétendre découvrir l' inconnus.

Tu le savait, tu allais au-devant de nombreux problèmes, mais la chaleur dans ton ventre et la clarté de ses yeux n'en valaient-ils pas la peine ?


	2. De la casse?

**Bonsoir! Voici donc la suite de cette série, en espérant qu'elle sera aussi appréciée que le preview... Specials tanks to Diannnnaaaiiiiiiiii and his super reviews (you make joy and happiness in my heart^^) and Gwen-Alice-Cooper-Cullen (j'espère que la suite de cette fic' te plaira autant que le début!) et of course à tout les autres qui ont aimer le chap 1, y compris les anonymes lecteurs!**

**Même Disclaimer que la dernière fois et encore désolée pour l'orthographe...sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tonk ne savait pas quoi faire.<p>

Etre virée de son travail était devenus une chose banale en cette époque trouble d'après-guerre ou tous devaient se reconstruire. En trouver un autre dans les jours suivant aussi. Mais que faire dans son cas, ex-Auror alors qu'aucun des membres de cette unité ne l'avait été depuis sa création, puisqu'on en sortait habituellement vieillard sénile ou dans un cercueil aux armes du ministère ?

Elle avait eu de la chance. N'être _que_ virée alors que l'on venait d'insulté publiquement en pleine conférence de presse le ministre, le ministère, l'hypocrisie des civiles, la mauvaise décoration de la salle et la nullité des gardes du corps présents à ses côtés n'était pas donner à tout le monde. Mais Kingsley connaissait ses raisons il savait que ce n'était qu'une simple explosion de dégout accumulé, pas une vérité capable de briser leur amitié. Ils l'avaient tous compris. Les Aurors, ce clan soudé, y compris ce vieux grincheux de chef l'avaient soutenue. Mais bon, un petit groupe, même haut placé, n'était rien face au reste du ministère…et de la presse.

Heureusement, la honte publique lui avait été épargnée : c'était une blonde de taille moyenne à forte poitrine et aux yeux verts qui avait été photographié. Elle n'avait jamais autant béni son don et son manque de contrôle en période de stresse.

Mais Kingsley était _obligé_ de l'expulsée. Il en allait de l'honneur du ministre. L'ami pourtant, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de lui garder son poste. En vain. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait plus _la Foi_. Elle aurait bien finit par déposer elle-même sa démission.

Alors elle était retournée chez ses parents, une longue semaine, le temps de trouver un autre logement puisqu'elle venait de quitter celui de fonction. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Juste que cela leurs faisait du bien de te voire, toi l'enfant unique prise dans cette stupide guerre et ses répercutions pour les protéger eux, le _sang de bourbe_ et la _traitre à son sang_. Cette stupide guerre qui ne finira jamais pour sa mère, horrifiée chaque fois par la fine cicatrice laissée par ta tante, cette sœur qu'elle avait aimée et protégée, celle qui te dessinait une larme amère sous l'œil droit. Tonk la gardait pourtant bien en vue. Elle avait parfois peur d'oublier.

Elle avait arrêté de mettre des débardeurs en présence de ses parents. Les divers présents de l'autre côté de la famille retrouvaient un peut trop rapidement leurs places sur la poitrine quand elle se détendait ou qu'elle ne cherchait plus à se cacher. Surtout celle près du cou, à peine guérie. Et elle aimait trop sa mère pour lui faire subir cette vision supplémentaire.

C'était pourtant ces marques qui avaient conduites à son embauche au pub des _trois balais_.

Madame Rosmerta avait l'habitude des chats errants et des guerriers mal en points. Et aussi de sa visite en cas de blues… Elle l'avait naturellement adoptée et soignée de force.

Tonk n'en voulait pas de ce travail. Au début. Ancienne Poufsouffle, elle avait gardé un profond mépris pour la pitié intéressée… avant de se rappeler à qui elle avait affaire. Il fallait vraiment être de très mauvaise foi pour trouver un fond manipulateur et esclavagiste à Rosmerta. Au contraire, elle avait pour habitude de gérer seule son établissement et refusait régulièrement les demandeurs d'emplois. C'est cela qui avait décidé la jeune ex-auror à accepter. Elle n'aurait jamais craché sur une telle preuve de confiance.

Le début avait été un peu difficile : autant de contacts humains après une presque vie passée avec les aurors, cette bande d'asociaux, avait failli l'achever. Mais son naturel tranquille et joyeux avait vite repris le dessus et elle c'était parfaitement intégrée au décor et au comptoir.

Elle s'y était tellement bien intégrée qu'un mois après son embauche, elle cumulait déjà une demande en mariage, une dizaine de flirteurs réguliers et une jolie petite rapide aventure avec la fille de son voisin, de retour chez Papa pour une semaine de juillet. Et oui, Tonk avait aménagée à Pré-au-Lard, pas trop loin de son lieu de travail. Et oui aussi, elle n'accorait pas trop d'importance au genre de ses amants du moment qu'elle aimait le _total corps plus esprit_ de la personne… surement un héritage de sa mère, amoureuse avant d'être fille modèle, et de son cadeau génétique. Elle n'allait tout de même pas réduire les gens à la simple forme de leurs corps alors qu'elle-même n'en avait pas !

Ces nuits avec l'étudiante en médecine magique, dernière année, lui avaient fait du bien. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de plus pour oublier complètement ce stupide béguin pour ce stupide loup-garou. Un béguin qui n'avait conduit à rien en plus… Elle avait vraiment un trop gros cœur d'artichaut pour son propre bien.

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le soutien d'Harry, le seul à être au courant de cette non-relation. Après tout, il considère Lupin comme son oncle et Tonk est tous ce qui lui reste comme famille. Une sombre histoire d'alliance sang-pur sur l'arbre généalogique Black reliait une Potter à un fondateur de cette lignée. Et Sirius _était_ le coussin préféré de Tonk. Ils se servaient donc naturellement et mutuellement de placebo. Et de famille une presque fratrie liée par le combat et les larmes. Bellatrix aurait méritée un sort pire que cette mort indolore que Tonk lui avait si gracieusement accordée.

Sinon les deux presque cousins avait passé l'année du combat' et les vacances à s'écrire et malgré la différence d'âge ce découvraient un grand nombre de points communs. Tonk approchais de ses vingt-six ans, ce qui leurs faisaient huit petites années d'écart. Malgré cela, elle trouvait Harry trop _vieux_ pour son âge et surtout trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Il avait déjà trouvé quelques-uns de ses secrets les mieux gardés et LE plus honteux…. Mais elle c'était rattrapée !

Elle se sentait l'âme d'une grande sœur, ou plutôt d'une confidente en sa compagnie. Et elle s'ouvrait plus à ce petit gamin qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il poussa la porte ce samedi, elle eut un petit moment de surprise mais lui décrocha un magnifique sourire de bienvenue. Un de ceux qu'elle réservait aux personnes-super-proche-pour-qui-elle-serait-capable-de-donner-sa-vie-s'il-le-fallait. Son plus beau sourire d'après ses ex-amours. Son sourire secret. Un sourire uniquement destiné à Harry. Pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle avait atteint, mais la sublime brune derrière son ami, celle avec un petit air familier, elle sentie le rouge envahir son visage. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se révéler en face du plus jolie regard noisette qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle fit la seul chose qui lui avait toujours permit de camoufler ses sentiments :

Avec un air de maladroite totale et beaucoup de bruit, Tonks cassa son premier verre au pub des trois balais.


	3. Emploi du souci?

**Coucou lecteur(s)! Désolée du retard, le samedi ne m'aimait pas-'. Un grand, immense merci à ceux et celles qui ont choisis de mettre cette fic' dans leurs favoris ou/et en alerte! J'espère que ce 'chapitre' vous plaira, à bientôt ~je sait pas quant~ pour le prochain. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Dimanche<span>

Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée la proposition d'Harry ? « Sortir de tes livres te feras du bien, voir des gens aussi.». Pourquoi le suivre dans ce stupide bar alors qu'elle déteste ces lieux trop bondés et chaleureux ? « Tu aimais bien avant et je refuse de laisser cette saloperie de guerre te prendre aussi ta bonne humeur ! ». Pourquoi n'y était-il pas allé avec Ron ? « Parce que je veux y aller avec toi Hermy ! ».

Pourquoi une fois arrivé avait-elle été agressée par une magnifique paire d'émeraudes liquide gorgées de chaleur, de tendresse et assorties du plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ? Pourquoi avait-elle été fascinée par ce regard ? Pourquoi ces yeux c'étaient-ils ensuite dilatés de choc, puis d'inquiétude, avant de se chargés de peur et d'une lueur honteuse ? Pourquoi ce bruit de verre cassé l'avait-il fait sursauter alors que la guerre lui avait laissée une trop grande conscience de son environnement ?

Pourquoi une fois proche de cette (maladroite ?) serveuse n'avait-elle rencontré qu'un timide regard marron et une voix connue ? Pourquoi Tonk était-elle l'ami qu'Harry voulait voir ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle déçue de ce visage en cœur et de ces cheveux longs ?

Et surtout, pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions ?

Lundi

Ron parle. Il a une belle voix grave. Ronronnante. Sa voix berce. Elle ne réconforte pas. Puis elle prend soudain de l'ampleur. Hurle presque. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas. L'entendre devient un supplice. Elle regarde la bouche de celui qui l'aime. Un rictus.

Il ne lui sourit pas.

Mercredi

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais assez de travail quand on en a besoin ?

Mardi

Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Des cauchemars de souvenirs. La Dernière Bataille.

Les regards d'enfants trop vite éteints, le sang visqueux sur les chaussures et la veste, le froid sur la nuque. Les voix rauque de fumée, de souffrance et de peur. L'odeur putride de la violence et le fer rouge de la guerre s'impriment sur l'âme des survivants.

Et Tonks face à Bellatrix. En face de toi, presque en ligne de mire. Bellatrix face à Tonks, lui hurlant des insultes. Le champ de bataille bruyant. Le sang sur tes mains. Bellatrix réclament le retour d'Andromeda sa bien-aimée sœur ainée. Traitant Tonks de voleuse de sœur. Puisqu'après tout, sans sa grossesse, Méa serait restée avec elle non ? Leur Père ne l'aurait jamais déshéritée, le Moldu boueux aurait disparu… tout cela était de la faute de Tonks ! De nouveaux ennemis. Trop nombreux pour te laisser le temps de veiller d'autres que toi. Un cri. Proche. L'être (en est-il seulement un ?) en face de toi s'effondre. Vite, retirer ta lame de sa gorge. Relève ta baguette. Tourne-toi vers ton amie. Va-t-elle bien ?

Tonks. Illuminée du vert de son sort. Magnifique. Pleurant une larme de sang. En sale état. Sourire glaciale. Regard vide … satisfait et attentif. Vengée. Visage transfiguré, presque carré. Un léger air de famille. Bellatrix tombe. Semble murmurer quelque chose. Lève sa baguette. Du rouge vers Tonks. Du rouge sur Tonks. Tonks tombe.

Hermione se réveille en sursaut, tremblante et gémissante.

Jeudi

C'est mauvais de ne plus oser dormir et de s'abrutir de travail quand on est encore en convalescence non ? Sa jambe gauche, ses brulures encore à vif et son léger boitillement se font un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

Vendredi

Pomphresh se doute de quelque chose. Mais de quoi puisqu'il n'y a rien ? Il n'y a rien et elle s'inquiète juste pour ta santé. Harry aussi est inquiet. Il est le seul à avoir remarqué ta légère oscillation et a été capable de te trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie malgré ta mauvaise humeur.

Hermione oses parler pendant que la vieille femme rebande sa jambe murmurer que son corps se sent un peu mal. Mais après qu'elle lui ait donné les syndromes (mauvaises nuits, cœur bizarre, pensées instables, inquiétudes étranges) l'infirmière se contente de lui prescrire beaucoup de patience et un peu d'introspection. Le sourire d'adulte-qui-connait-le-truc-et-à-qui-ça-rappel-sa- jeunesse qu'elle lance avec lui donne des frissons dans le dos.

Samedi

Il vient de proposer votre premier rendez-vous de l'année. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se sentir insultée par la façon qu'il a de l'inviter (il n'a rien d'autre à faire) ou par l'air suffisant qu'il aborde de plus en plus souvent en sa présence. Pourtant, elle accepte avec un léger sourire avant de le prévenir qu'elle abandonne Harry et leur ballade rituel pour lui. Lorsqu'il vient la chercher après le repas, il s'est presque bien habillé et c'est délicatement qu'il l'embrasse avant de prendre sa main. Il a compris le message. Ou Ginny est simplement passée par là.

Il évite toutes les fautes habituelles, ne s'approche pas des farces et attrapes, prend soin de ne pas approcher des pubs et boutiques bondées, fais semblant de s'intéresser au livre qu'elle achète, parle de choses qui l'intéresse et lui offre/paie un chocolat chaud sans grogner.

Un rendez-vous parfait.

Alors pourquoi les questions sont-elles de retour dans sa tête ? Pourquoi le sourire de Ron l'horripile-t-il à ce point ? Et pourquoi cette grande silhouette entr'aperçue près d'Harry sur le chemin du retour s'est-elle gravée dans sa mémoire ?

Une fois à l'abri dans la salle commune de Gryffondor , elle se réfugie dans les bavardages de ses amis avant de diner tranquillement avec Harry - Ron disparus- en écoutant attentivement le récit de sa journée. Tonk va bien et elle lui passe le bonjour.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry ne tient plus et monte dormir en lui conseillant la même chose. Elle ne referme son livre qu'une fois apparu les premiers lèves-tôt. Va chercher une pomme dans les cuisines, un nouveau livre à la bibliothèque, salut Luna et va se coucher, trop épuisée pour continuer à repousser les rêves.

Dimanche

Hermione ne se réveille que pour rassurer ses amies. Elle dort toute la journée. La semaine prochaine sera bien assez longue pour trouver une solution.


	4. Rêverie de soirée?

**Hello les gens!** **_NV_ est de retour (avec un peut de retard je l'avoue) et en plus avec un shoot par personnage. Merci à tous les 'suiveurs' de cette fic', cela me fait chaud au coeur et donne vraiment envie de continuer... Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur Tonk, mais en attendant, n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis et enjoy !**_  
><em>

**p.s: le premier qui trouve le nom de l'interlocuteur de Tonk gagne...un cookies virtuel! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Du brun partout, dans ses yeux et sur sa peau. <em>

_Entourée d'une mer de chocolat et une saveur sucrée sur la bouche, Tonk ne peut que gémir un peu plus fort. Le gout qu'elle touche se déplace légèrement .Un éclat de rire dans sa bouche semble approuver le bruit. Les mains sur ses joues bougent lentement vers son cou, avant d'aller effleurer la courbure de ses seins. La bouche se déplace, chuchote des fantômes de mots. Pile au moment où les doigts se posent enfin sur sa peau, des dents amusées se mettent à mordiller la cicatrise battent rapidement au rythme de sa carotide. Elle est surprise du bien que cela lui fait. Et quand une langue vient lubriquement ce joindre au jeu sur sa gorge, elle s'étonne d'être aussi allumée. Elle ne peut que supplier plus et se raccrocher à la douceur face à elle. Des cheveux décoiffés et de fines épaules pâles sont tout ce qu'elle aperçoit de son amante. Quand une main se met doucement à glisser vers son bas-ventre, elle en oublie jusqu'à son âge. Un autre murmure et la bouche prend tendrement possession d'un de ses mamelons. Son dos se cambre et _

_la dernier chose qu'elle entend avant de se _**réveiller**_ est une voix rauque appelant son nom. _

-Ce n'est pas ton premier rêve quand même…à ton âge-

-Ne termine pas ta phrase s'il te plaît, je veux pouvoir continuer à te regarder dans les yeux.

-Hum…en tout cas c'est étrange qu'un simple rêve te mette dans un état pareil, tu es moins…_prude _d'habitude.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis du genre-

-Excitée ?

-Bon d'accord. Un peu. De temps en temps.

-Hé bien, c'est rare de te l'entendre reconnaitre….Mais plus important, je n't'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Même lors des problèmes avec ton père, tu n'étais pas aussi…électrique. Tu sais, pleine de ton spécial mélange colère/incompréhension/tristesse/envie de cogner...

-C'était pas un rêve normal D'habitude j'ai droit à un visage, à l'usage de mes mains, à une fin fini et pas … à cette impression-là, merde !

-Langage.

-S'cuse-moi mais c'est tellement…frustrant !

-Donc tout est normal non ? C'est juste une _très grosse frustration_ post-rêve non évacuée.

-Frustration _non_ évacuée n'existe pas chez moi…c'est pas ça…c'est plus comme un espèce de **manque**…

-Oh ! Je vois…Juste l'étape supérieure à la frustration non ?

-NON ! Pas _ce_ genre de manque ! Genre un manque…d'organe tu vois ?

-Absolument pas.

-Mais si ! Comme s'il te manquait quelque chose de super importent !

-Uhm…Peut-être que…C'est bon, je connais ce genre de manque...

-Et ? C'est quoi ?

- De futurs ennuis !

-Mais-

-Fin de la pause, chérie, les clients t'attendent.

-…_tu_ es frustrante.

* * *

><p>Hermione aimait la nuit.<p>

Le bruissement calme des Etoiles et l'odeur salée de la Lune (si triste d'avoir perdue à jamais son soleil) l'avaient tellement réconforté après les horribles cauchemars de son enfance qu'elle se sentait maintenant comme enroulée dans une douce étreinte en leurs présences.

Et Morgane savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée en ce moment. _Ou besoin de t'enfuir ?_

Les autres, ses amis et sa famille s'étonneraient riraient de cette partie naïve et anti-Hermionesque. Elle la cachait bien. Dans un coin sombre. Au même endroit que ses doutes et ses rêves.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Le calme des remparts de la tour d'astronomie n'était que pour elle. Elle était bien.

A l'abri_. Pour le moment du moins…_

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'abri en ce moment. Ron la traquait, Harry s'inquiétait, Ginny grandissait, les professeurs l'ennuyaient et elle se découvrait. Des envies et des amours qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ses nuits se peuplaient de fantômes et de murmures trop réels. De mains trop douces et de couleurs trop vives.

Et d'un sourire.

Hermione avait tout essayé pour se sortir ce stupide sourire de la tête. Même de se souvenir que la propriétaire est une menteuse_. C'est ce genre de personne à personnalité à la demande, tu t'en rappel ?_

_Il pleuvait. Et faisait nuit aussi. Tu avais migré dans les escaliers avec ton livre et ta chandelle pour ne pas déranger les rêves de Ginny. Un mauvais roman, mais tu n'avais rien d'autre. Et tu voulais oublier la guerre. Mais à cet instant, tu écoutais la maison. Le square Grimmaurd était particulièrement bruyant, avec ses concerts de grincement, ses courants d'airs gémissants et sa magie. _

_Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle était apparue. Presque littéralement. C'est le léger claquement de la porte qui se refermait qui t'avait averti. Elle était sombre. Ses cheveux noirs emprisonnés en un chignon lâche et désordonné reflétaient la pluie. Ses yeux clairs semblaient composés de tristesse et de pensées. Son visage pale t'en rappelait un autre, plus flou. Le temps qu'elle suspende sa veste, tu t'es demandé depuis quand cette grande, belle et squelettique sorcière aidait L'Ordre du Phénix. Tu n'osais pas te montrer…tu l'observe soupirer, tâter une coupure sur ses lèvres et soudain retourner près de la porte, ébouriffer rapidement ces cheveux et rapetisser. Tu étouffe un cri. Voir quelqu'un rejeter son propre corps ne t'es pas encore habituel._

_ Et quand elle se retourne, shoot l'immonde porte-parapluies et réveille Mrs Black tu ne vois plus que le sourire arc-en-ciel de Nymphadora Tonks._

Tes parents t'ont toujours répéter de ne pas t'approcher de ce genre de personne. Les menteurs. Mais elle t'a sauvé la vie. _Qui ment le plus dans ces cas-là ? Ceux qui n'ont pas vu ou celle qui se cache ?_

Et même le calme de la nuit ne l'apaisait plus, ne l'empêchait pas de penser à ce…béguin ?

_Pauvre petite stupide Hermione. Tu es tombée depuis si longtemps qu'il a fallu un sourire qui ne t'était pas destiné pour te le révéler._


End file.
